familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William de Samlesbury (c1227-1256)
}} Biography Source Par Francis Gastrell: "Gospatric de Samlesbury held this Manor at the latter end of the reign of Henry II. and his grandson, Sir William de Samlesbury, left three daughters and coheiresses, who conveyed the Estate to their husbands. Margery married Roger de Haunton, and appears to have had no issue. Cecily married Sir John de D'Ewyas, before the 43d Henry III. and had half of the Manor of Samlesbury; whilst the other moiety passed with Elizabeth, the youngest daughter, to Sir Robert de Holland of Hale, knighted in the 10th Edward I. and grandfather of Sir Robert Holland, whose widow, Joanna, married Edward the Black Prince, father of King Richard II. ..." Source British History #53123: "Roger, having married Margaret daughter and heir of Walter son of Osbert (de Clifton) without the consent of the chief lord, Theobald Walter, was summoned in 1194 to answer for this default. In 1224 his neighbour Edward de Brockholes demanded half the vill of Samlesbury from him, but after Roger's death accepted 10 marks from Roger's successor in 1227 to resign his claim. This successor was William de Samlesbury, Roger's eldest son, who increased his estates by marrying Avina daughter and heir of William de Notton, lord of Breightmet in the parish of Bolton-le-Moors, by whom he had issue Margery, Cecily and Elizabeth. He died about 1256, his widow obtaining the manorof Breightmet in satisfaction of her dower. His eldest daughter Margery married first in or before1257 Richard son and heir-apparent of William de Clifton, who died shortly after his marriage, and secondly Robert de Hampton of Allonby, co. Cumb.,and died without issue before July 1267; Cecily the second daughter married before 13 April 1259 John Deuyas; and Elizabeth married after that date Robert de Holand son and heir of Thurstan de Holand. Samlesbury Hall Samlesbury Hall, principal residence of the Southworth Family for much of the 14th-17th centuries, is a manor house built in 1325 which has been many things since then including a public house and girls' boarding school, but since 1925, when it was saved from being demolished for its timber, it has been administered by a registered charitable trust, the Samlesbury Hall Trust. This Grade I listed medieval manor house attracts over 50,000 visitors each year. William's daughters, Cecily and Elizabeth de Samlesbury inherited half the manor each and the parish was divided. Their husbands, John de Ewyas and Robert de Holland respectively, became lords of the manor - two lords and in time, two manor houses. Lower Hall, which lay within the Ribble's Horse-shoe Bend, was included in the Holland's share, whilst Gilbert II de Southworth (c1300-1363) built the Higher Hall in the eastern moiety, when he married Alicia de Ewyas (1304-1363) circa 1325. The latter remained with the Southworths for about 350 years, but the Holland's portion was given to the Stanleys in 1485. Marriage and Family Source Par Whalley abbey: "Roger de Samlesbury, son of Gospatrick, was succeeded by his son, Sir William de Samlesbury, who left three daughters. # Cecily de Samlesbury (c1250-) married John de Ewyas de Samlesbury. # Margaret married Robert de Haunton. # Elizabeth married Sir Robert de Holland of Hale." References * Knights of France #3305 -